Who Am I to Say?
by SummerWrites
Summary: MILEY AND OLIVER. A story about friendship, losing it then fighting for something better. If you like drama, this is for you. Read CHAPTER 1 for better summary. Go on, it wont hurt! First HM fanfic, first fic which is not rated M. Lol. R&R!
1. SUMMARY and DISCLAIMER

**WHO AM I TO SAY?  
SUMMARY**

_**[Miley's point of view.]**_

Miley and Oliver had always been best friends but Oliver loved her all his life. But for Miley, there's nothing more but friendship between them.

After Oliver confessed his true feeling to Miley, he went out of the country with his family to pursue college and to secretly heal himself because of his too much love for Miley. But he promised her that he will come back to be her best friend again.

When he left, Miley was left alone and she found herself missing him more and more each day looking forward to the day that he returns. In the process of forgetting Oliver, she found herself remembering more of their times together and developing something new and strange towards her best friend. But she refuses to believe what her heart tells her.

After years and years of waiting, Oliver is finally home. Much to her surprise, she was disappointed upon knowing that he actually lost all his feelings for her and eventually, brought with him his girl friend.

Miley did not understand why she felt heart-broken with all that's happening. Will she accept truth now? Will she listen to her heart now or will she continue to refuse what she feels?

Will there be a time when it would be her turn to confess her feelings to Oliver?

What would Oliver say?

**READ ON AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Hannah Montana, Miley Cyrus and Oliver. All the characters are purely fictional.**

**ALL RIGHTS TO THEM BELONG TO DISNEY AND WHOEVER OWNS THEM. :)  
**

**All those that you find familiar in this fiction is not mine. Ok?:)**

**HAPPY READING! **


	2. SUNSET

**WHO AM I TO SAY?  
**Chapter 1: Sunset

* * *

"I love you, Miles. Always have, always will." He said to me. His face was so close, I was scared that I thought I would faint.

"Oli.. I.. I don't know what to say." I managed to say.

"I don't know why it took me this long to say it out loud. I guess I was never ready to risk our friendship." He continued. He looked down for a while, breaking the connection we had going between our eyes.

"But you are my best friend. I don't know what to think. " I stood still, very aware of the warm breeze and the smooth sand beneath my feet.

"You don't need to. I'm not asking for anything. All I want is to let you know that I have been loving you from afar. That all these times, it was you I want to be with. I'm sorry for being selfish, Miles. I sincerely am." his face was so sad I wanted to hug him so much but I had to fight myself.

"Oli, this wouldn't change anything, would it? You will always be my best friend and nothing can change that. I am scared too. To risk something so beautiful for something I am very uncertain." I said, trying to stay cheerful about the situation.

"The reason I had the strength to tell you this is because I wouldn't be spending the next years here. My family decided to move out of the country and I'd be pursuing my college there. I'm really gonna miss you." He said and my face fell. The sun was about to set already and I couldn't help but sulk along with the sadness.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why only now?" I tried looking for something to distract me.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you. I don't want to see you cry. It will break my heart, Miley. It will break my heart more than it will when I see you with other guys."

Right there, I wanted to slap him so hard and cry my heart out. Stupid Oliver.

"Why are you leaving me? You know I need you." I said, looking towards the endless beach.

"And I need to get over this feeling too. Loving you was the easiest thing for me, but I need to make it clear to myself that there isn't a chance. I love you. I still do. And it hurts me so much to leave you. I know you need me, Miles. That's why I am very sorry. Lily will always be there for you. I am making sure of it." He tried holding my hand. I put them in my pockets. If I had to forget him, I had to get used to it, right now. I didn't want to hold his warm hand nor to rest my head on his chest like I always do. I didn't want cause I didn't want to give myself a hard time. I didn't want to remember the feeling cause I would be looking for it when he's gone.

"Oliver.." I mutter, looking back at him.

"Come here, Miles." He invited me with his arms stretched for a hug. A hug that I will surely be longing for soon.

I hesitated. I was fighting myself too much that a tear fell from my eye.

"When do you leave? " I asked abruptly.

"Tomorrow afternoon." He said, dropping his arms down.

"Oh. You make sure you take care of yourself. Eat healthy and lay down on ice creams and junk foods. " I couldn't help but add.

The thought of him leaving me slowly sank in and now, tears streamed down my eyes. I tried brushing them away. I tried hiding my sobs. But he knew me too well that whether he had his back on me, he would know I was crying.

"I will. Hey.. can I hug you? Just this last-" I quickly closed the gap between us with the tightest hug I could manage. I felt like my bones were about to break but I didn't care. I just wanted to feel every inch of him. Even for the last time.

"I love you, Miley. And I will come back when I am all healed." he softly said to my ear.

"You don't' have to leave. Stay here and you'll feel better. I am sorry for making you do this. I'm sorry for not feeling the same way. I didn't know I would do myself so much pain as well." I said between sobs.

"Hey, everything will be okay. I promise you, when I come back, I'll be the most perfect best friend you'll ever have and you wouldn't even have to worry about my heart and my feelings for you. I promise you, Miley."

I felt like I wanted to say something but I didn't. I kept quiet feeling the wind brush on my tear-stained face and the smooth sand beneath my feet. I didn't move. I just wanted to feel his warmth against mine.

Tonight, it was just me and my bestfriend. Nothing more, nothing less but a goodbye.


	3. FORGETTING MEANS REMEMBERING

**WHO AM I TO SAY?  
**Chapter 2: Forgetting Means Remembering

I didn't know it would be this hard to forget him. He was my best friend after all, and he still is. Maybe, that's why until now, I lay on my bed till late hours unable to sleep then wake up early and just plainly stare on the ceiling waiting for something to happen.

I don't go out much now. I just don't feel like it. Honestly because every time I went out, I just find myself looking for Oliver. I find myself looking back at those times I was with him on that place, getting crazy about nothing. And everytime, I would ask myself why I'd let him go.

I couldn't bear the fact that forgetting him actually meant remembering him more. Could it be that I'm feeling something for him? _No way._ There is just no way I am actually in love with Oliver.

_C'mon, Miley. He is your best friend. You shared almost everything, grew up together as friends. Plain friends. That's all there is and nothing more._

But if we were friends, why isn't he writing or calling me? Is he totally forgetting me? I thought it was just his feeling he's trying to forget? But why entirely me, his best friend?

_STUPID OLIVER. _He can really be stupid at times.

Like that time he punched Jerry, the guy I was dating in sophomore year, when he found out he tried to kiss me and I didn't want to. And that time when he told Dad we were at his house doing some project when I was actually out at a date. When he secretly bought me that concert ticket of David Cook that did cost him his allowance for three months. And that time when he told me he loved me but then he took it back and laughed it off.

_STUPID STUPID OLIVER._

Really, why would I miss that crazy boy? He annoys me most of the time. He gets to my nerves when he tells Dad about all the boys I was dating. And why would he tell Lily that we were throwing her a surprise birthday party? How dumb. Not to mention, he would always fix my hair in front of other people like he was my _mom_. And he would always make me run the 5Km Fun Run with him. He would always make me feel guilty everytime I ask him if I should get a tattoo. I hated it when he asks me what was wrong everytime I cry. Asking me what happened always made me cry harder, he knew that, but still he asks. I hated that he would always hug me so tight that I couldn't breathe just because he felt like doing so.

_STUPID OLIVER._

Could it really be that he had forgotten me so soon? It has been just four months. Why so soon? Is he even thinking how I am doing here? How selfish of him.

When is he coming back? I really miss him. But I am really scared that it won't be the same. Would he still hold my mind without the awkwardness? Would he still hug me, fix my hair, lie for me?

_Breathe, Miley. Stop crying. He will be home soon._

Should I really wait for him? Or should I just forget him too?

Who am I kidding? Until now, all that is inside my head is that night when he told me he loved me. I didn't know what to say. It was all so sudden. But why do I miss him so much now?

_It's because he is your best friend. Just best friend._

Yes. That's right. He is my best friend. Nothing more. I miss him because he is my friend. I should give him a call tonight. Or catch him online and have a chat. I can't believe he left me here. He is so dead when he comes back.

What use will it cause me if I try to forget him? Everytime I try, I fail. I only get to remember him more. I hope same thing is happening to him. I really really hope so he won't forget me.


End file.
